Como si no nos hubieramos amado
by Lizblak
Summary: Continuacion de Suelta mi mano, si pueden lean primero la de suelta mi mano es Tamao por Len, espero les guste, es un song fic


N.A.- Hola bueno primero q nada este es un song fic, y la cancion es de Laura Pausini, tmb les queria decir q esta se podria decir qes la continuacion del song fic "suelta mi mano" q subi hace mucho pero q casi me matan porque terminaba triste, pues aqui esta lasegunda parte, espero q les guste... ah si y pues como ya saben es un Len y Tamao, espero sus comentarios

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como si no nos hubiéramos amado de Laura Pausini

_Yo ayer he entendido que  
desde hoy sin ti comienzo otra vez  
y tú...aire ausente  
casi como si yo fuese transparente  
alejándome de todo  
escapar de mi tormento. _

-Estoy harta- decía una chica mientras contemplaba, el reflejo de sus ojos rosas, al igual que su cabello, en un espejo. Los primeros habían perdido el brillo q solo hacia solo meses tenían y todo porque el día anterior había ocurrido algo q había cambiado su destino y lo peor es que ella lo sabia…. necesitaba empezar de nuevo…pero no podía. Se había encerrado en su habitación desde la noche pasada, no había podido dormir bien y ahora lo único que hacia era verse en el espejo, sin hacer nada más que recordar la noche anterior, donde su tormento había comenzado.

_Pero me quedo aquí  
sin decir nada...sin poder despegarme de ti  
y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y  
poder vivir...  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado._

Flash back

-Tamao… es que… me voy, y aunque te ame… ya no es lo mismo, perdóname- la  
chica se quedo estática, sabia que eso pasaría, lo sabia… pero no quería aceptarlo y aun así había llegado el momento, el chico al que amaba se iría en unos cuantos días a su lugar de origen y ella se quedaría ahí… sola llorando su ausencia. Además la relación, como él lo había dicho, ya no era lo mismo, ella lo amaba con locura, pero… él había cambiado…

Tamao volteo a la fuente con los ojos reflejando tristeza, lo cual noto el chico y se sintió mal…mientras que a la mente de Tamao llegaban imágenes de su vida juntos y del amor que habían compartido. En ese momento empezó a soplar el viento muy fuerte y sacudió sus cabellos rosados y una ligera pregunta, apenas un pensamiento, llego a su mente herida x el dolor y la tristeza "¿podré vivir como si no nos hubiéramos amado?"

En ese momento volteo y vio a una distancia razonable a un chico… y casi se desmaya al reconocerlo y recordar todo…

_Yo sobreviviré  
no me preguntes cómo no lo sé  
el tiempo cura todo y va a ayudarme  
a sentirme diferente...  
a que pueda olvidarte  
aunque es un poco pronto _

Flash back

Después de dos meses de no saber nada de Len Tao, Tamao lo había visto de nuevo en un parque, que solía ser solitario, al lado de un hermoso árbol de cerezos, decidió acercarse, pero… lo que sucedió entonces la hirió como nunca…

-Len me da mucho gusto verte, quería hablarte pero…- Len volteo a verla con la mirada mas insensible que había recibido de él nunca…

-Tengo prisa, hasta luego- el tono de su voz la había atravesado hasta el alma…

-Len tu todavía…- el chico la volteo a ver de la misma manera

-El tiempo lo cura todo Tamamura, te dije que me olvidaras, que ya no seria el mismo que tu conociste… adiós – y sin dejar que ella dijera mas, se había dado la vuelta y caminaba hacia una dirección del parque dejando a una Tamao confundida y con algo de tristeza en su ser…

Fin del Flash back

Y el recordar esto la hizo tomar una decisión y volteo a ver a Horo-Horo

-Lo sé… todo a cambiado, es inevitable, pero… sobreviviré, no me preguntes como, no lo sé, pero… te olvidare y ya veremos que pasa… "si él lo hizo… si se puede" de nuevo la tristeza se reflejo en sus ojos y lo que le dijo aunado a esta imagen hirió al chico tanto que desvió la mirada de inmediato…

_Me quedo inmóvil aquí  
sin decir nada...sin poder aburrirme de ti  
y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y  
poder vivir...  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado  
_

Quería correr, alejarse de ahí, pero no podía, su compañía aunque le dolía, también la reconfortaba un poco… quería borrar todos esos momentos que la atormentaban, pero no podía, no le era posible

-Tamao- el sonido de su voz la espanto, lo volteo a ver, pero ya no podía moverse, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se negaba a obedecerle.

-Perdóname, me siento culpable, no se lo que paso… discúlpame, nunca creí que esto pasaría – dijo quizá sincero, pero sus ojos veían en otra dirección, Tamao lo vio con tristeza, le estaba doliendo cada vez mas sus palabras y como si fuera un balde de agua fría llego a su mente el día en que Len y ella terminaron… ¡le estaba pasando lo mismo!, Len debía de haber sentido ese dolor y ella hasta ahora lo comprendía, pero no podía moverse, quería q todo eso se acabara

_...como si nunca te hubiera amado  
como si no hubiese estado así...  
...y quisiera huir de aquí, quisiera escaparme.  
_

-"Quiero alejarme, quiero desaparecer... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué me lastima de esa manera?"- se preguntaba... y de nuevo recordó lo que había pasado, sus ojos miraron al suelo con dolor -"Yo también lo hice sufrir y mucho, soy una tonta"- Horo no sabia que hacer, no la quería dañar aun más , pero... sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado, por su culpa estaban en esa situación, se acerco y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, esto hizo que ella reaccionara, ese contacto la quemaba, se sentía débil, aunque aparentaba ser fuerte, aun así no quiso verlo a los ojos, lo que más quería era separarse de él, la estaba dañando, las lagrimas deseaban salir... pero no lo hicieron

_Pero me quedo otra vez, sin decir nada, sin gritarte:  
-"¡ven, no te vayas!¨  
no me abandones sola en la nada, amor...  
_

-¿Por qué¿por qué me dejas¿por qué me lastimas de esa manera?, dímelo Horo¿por qué lo haces¿por qué me abandonas¿por qué no te quedas a mi lado?!!! –pensó la chica y hubiera sorprendido mucho al chico si en verdad lo hubiera dicho, pero no lo hizo, solo su mente le había hecho una mala jugada

-Tamao... espero algún día me puedas perdonar, te ame y lo sabes, pero... desde este momento nuestros caminos serán diferentes, te deseo q encuentres a alguien q valga la pena y que te haga muy feliz, te lo mereces- sus palabras sonaban sinceras, Tamao desvió la vista y después de mucho esfuerzo por fin pudo reaccionar y zafarse de sus manos, le dio la espalda y aun con la tristeza en el rostro

_...después, después, después viviré  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado. _

-No te preocupes Horo, como te dije, sobreviviré como si no nos hubiéramos amado, se feliz, los buenos momentos se quedan, te deseo lo mejor, gracias por todo, adiós- y luchando contra el dolor que sentía al separarse de él hecho a correr, sin poder evitar que las lagrimas, que habían estado contenidas, salieran a cantaros...

Unos hermosos ojos dorados observaban todo desde la distancia, su dueño los cerró al tiempo que se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino

-Ya no me debe importar... ya no...- y después de decir esto cruzo los brazos y siguió adelante

Fin del Flash back

_...como si nunca te hubiera amado. _

La pelirosada volteo de nuevo al espejo y se limpio las lágrimas q habían salido de nuevo

-Mañana tomaras el avión, para alejarte de aquí para siempre, que seas feliz Horo, yo espero vivir... como si nunca te hubiera amado...- se acostó y cerró los ojos, de pronto en su mente imagino a los dos chicos q habían sido esenciales en su vida, suspiro y se quedo profundamente dormida...

FIN?

N.A.- Si quieren la 3ra parte esperenme gracias cuidense bye

N:A.- Bueno pues... este como dije al principio


End file.
